Rotten Luck in the Big Apple
by Enx2103
Summary: New york is known by many names: The big apple, The city that never sleeps, The Melting pot etc. But now New York is known as the birth place of Dasey. This is the story of Derek&Casey adventures in this big bad city!
1. Journey

**New york, NY**  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Lwd  
**AN**:The idea of Casey& Derek in new york = Love.

Enjoy  
**  
**

* * *

Chapter 1:  
Journey

It was settled. They would get on a plane and land on international ground for spring break. Casey was going to visit her father, damn it! But of course she simply couldn't go alone, so Derek was forced to go. And by forced I mean bribed by Casey's dad. He didn't want her flying all the way to New York by herself!

So they packed. Well, Casey packed... and packed and packed! While Derek threw a few clean clothes into a duffel bag. They said goodbye to their little humble apartment in Queens and headed to the airport.

They were finally situated on the plane when things started to go bad. Now, don't freak out! I don't mean bad as in: the plane starts to go down, Casey turns to Derek and admits her feelings, and they die in each others arms. Nope, I mean bad as in: Casey was stuck sitting in between a crying baby and a kid kicking her chair behind her. Oh and a dead ipod as well.

While Derek on the other hand, was a happy camper. Not only did he get the window seat, but he also had his ipod on full blast. Fully charged may i add.

One hour into the flight and Derek was knocked out. Casey took this to her advantage, stealing his ipod, to block out the sound of crying babies of course. Eventually she fell asleep on his shoulder. Because that just the way things work.

They finally land and are rudely awakened by the plane touching the the sweetest awakening, no. But it was OK! Because they had arrived in New York! and Casey would finally see her dad. And Derek...well Derek would find himself a new york tour guide to spend the week with. Insert winky face here? Yeah, I think so.

However, that would entail things going as planned, and remember: this trip went very wrong...or started off wrong. Which ever you prefer. So you do realize that that's not that way things happened.

They reach baggage claim and realize that Casey's bags are missing.  
"How could they lose my bags!" she yelled frustrated in the terminal. To Derek that is, because hes the only one who would (pretend) to listen.

"Why wouldn't they lose your monstrosity of bags. They're zebra print after all! They probably sent them to a Zoo!" he said smirking.

"Der-ek!" she yelled pushing him into the nearest wall. He couldn't help but laugh. If Casey would have simply brought a carry on like he did, she'd still have her stuff. But no, she packed two giant suit cases as if she were leaving for a month, not a week.

After Casey reluctantly filled out paper work for her missing suitcases they got out of there. Her eyes widened when she noticed the giant line for a taxi.

"We're already behind schedule. We are not waiting in this line." she declared.

He rolled his eyes. "So what are we gonna do Einstein?" he asked.

"Well take the train. I mean, how hard could it be?" She said smiling as she took the lead.

Oh boy...this was going to be interesting.

* * *

**AN:** Thoughts? Review! The next chapter will be a bit longer and VERY fluffy.

PS. suggestions for a better name?


	2. Lost

Rotten Luck in the Big Apple  
Disclaimer: I don't own LWD**  
AN: **I wanted to try something new with the narration (which is no in italics.) I also changed the name of the story. Thanks to Offical-Anime-Freak for the suggestion!  
PS. i got really scared to sumit this cause im worried about what you guys would think...

Enjoy

* * *

_Although the subway might be smelly, dirty, grimy and full of people. It does have its endearing factors. "Oh yeah? Like what?" you might be asking me. Well why we don't simply take a look at Casey and Derek's train ride from hell. (Or maybe not.)_

********"That's our train!" she yelled running towards the doors. She got in just in time, but Derek could only get half of his arm inside before the doors closed on him.

Casey quickly panicked and tried to prey the doors from his arm when suddenly they automatically opened.

"Stand clear of the closing door please." came the computerized voice. This time Derek stepped all the way inside with a sigh.

"This city is already trying to kill me," he muttered to Casey. She looked around and realized there was nothing to hold onto. The train was completely packed with passengers and she was too short to reach the handrails, which were the only ones around her.

"Derr," she whispered.

"Hmm?" he mumbled because he was not in the mood.

"I've got nothing to hold onto!" she tried to whisper.

He rolled his eyes dropping his duffel bag in between his legs. He snaked one arm around her slim waist and hooked his thumb through her belt loop, while his other hand held onto the rail. This new position caused them to be extremely close to each other. Maybe too close? Nope.

She looked up at him as the train started to depart from the station , catching Casey off guard. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and he tightened his hold on her. Well would you look at that? They just arrived and they're already all over each other? Hmm, i think they should of taking a trip to the city years ago!

_Are you starting to see what I mean? It's kind of cute.  
_  
Derek leaned against a door to move away from the crowed of people in the middle of the train. (He wasn't much of a people person.)

"Case, you should probably hold on," he warned her. He didn't want to end up rushing her to the ER. This was a vacation after all. But when you add Klutzilla inside the subway, well that's a recipe for disaster.

"I got it Der," she smiled brightly, proud of herself. He almost believed her too.

Until the train jolted knocking Casey off balance, again. He swiftly grabbed her arm and pulled her body towards his.

The old women next to them shook her head. "Tourists," she mumbled.

"Sorry," she muttered biting her lip, looking down. Because she couldn't see the "I told you so," glare in his eyes again. She held onto him until the train stopped at the next station and took the closet available seat. Maybe she shouldn't try to conquer the train...on her first day. Tomorrow was a different story.

He sighed taking a seat next to her.  
_  
Oh but there's still more!_

"Derek..." she started.

"Hmm?" he asked. They had gotten the corner seats that only fit two people. It seemed as if they were cuddling. Or maybe it was more like Derek falling asleep and using Casey as a pillow? Yeah, that was more like it.

"We're in Brooklyn," she replied.

"Mhmmm."

"We're supposed to be in Manhattan!" she yelled.

"Ohhh..." he finally realized.

_And one more. Just so you can REALLY see what I am. I'm turning you into a believe aren't I? Yup, now you want to stick yourself in a crowded, smelly subway car and fall in love too. I knew it._

After asking a nice man for directions they were told they were on the wrong train and needed to transfer across the platform.

Casey sighed. She as exhausted. She had woken up at 3 am to repack (yes, repack) her bags and fold Derek clothes as well. After a long flight, losing her luggage, and them self, needless to say she was ready to collapse.

He leaned against the metal post in the train station. He was beat as well. He had to deal with Casey's pre travel freak out, too

"Ughhh," she said dragging her feet until she stood in front of him.

"What?" he asked the disheveled Princess.

"Shut up," was all she could say before laying her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his back.

He wanted to ask " What the hell, Case?" but he realized it was probably best not to. For he could not deal with an even crankier Casey. So he simply held her.

************

* * *

**AN:**

Ok,so is the italics narration too much?

Also, I'm sorry if its too much Dasey for some of you (however I don't think too much Dasey even exits) But as you may know, if you read some of my authors notes, I often get inspired on the subway. And there always these cute moment in the trains that I felt had to be expressed here!

Any other thoughts so far?


	3. Stuck

**Rotten luck in the Big apple  
Disclaimer: **I really getting tired of writing this,You know its not mine.**  
AN:**Sorry it took so long!**  


* * *

  
Chapter 3:**  
Stuck in the Rain

_And here we are again my friends. Back to the tale of thee unlucky. _

They finally reached where they were supposed to be. Except for the fact that the clouds turned the gloomiest shade of gray and rain started to pour down on the lovely pair.

"Fuck it. We're walking in it," she cursed. That's how you know Casey was beyond irritated. A lady never curses. Unless situation gets so messed up where you can no longer bottle up your frustration. Obviously.

"No, we're not," he stood his ground. They found shelter under a building ledge near the train station. He pulled her into his arms trying to warm her up. Because she was wearing nothing but a short sleeve t-shirt shivering. Whereas he doesn't go anywhere without his precious leather again he was prepared and she wasn't.

_Do their roles switch on international ground?  
_  
"This sucks," she said into his chest.

"I know," he replied. Because it did, but he couldn't start complaining. It would only set her off more. And have I mentioned the fact that he was AVOIDING yet another Casey freak out? I mean, there just so much he could handle.

So they stood there under a ledge, on the corner of the street while the skies emptied its clouds. They looked like lovers.

The rain calmed down so they ran to their hotel. Denise had made the reservations. Finally something had gone right! Wrong.

They got stuck in the elevator.

"You've gotta be kidding me," she yelled.

"Relax Spacey," he said pressing the emergency button.

"Why can't anything go right?" she went on, pacing in the small elevator.

"You need to stop and breath!" he demanded. She doesn't know what exactly possessed her, but she listened to him. She stopped pacing, closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

After a few breaths the elevator started moving again. She opened her eyes and smiled at him "Told you so," he smirked.

_But things don't end there of course._

"Oh boy. Here we go," he muttered entering their room. The second she walked in he knew she would explode.

"Relax Der, just breath!," she mocked from behind him.

"Breathing won fix this one Case," he said throwing his bag off to the side.

She finally walked in and got a good look at what he was talking about. "One bed, of course," she shrugged.

"You're not freaking out?" he asked eying her.

"Nope," she decided, stripping her body of her soaked clothes.

"Why not?" he asked unsure of what to do. He decided that raiding the mini fridge would be fair game.

"Because so many thing have gone wrong today, honestly I expected this." she finished.

"Mhmmm," he said peeking behind his shoulder to see if she was bare or not. She definitely was.

"Give me one of your shirts," she demanded.

"Why?" he asked turning towards her. The wrong thing to do, but the way she said it called for a fight. And for that, he would always be game for.

"No pjs remember? Lost my luggage. Need something to sleep in," she's explained rolling her eyes. It had been a long day.

"You're going to sleep?" he asked digging threw his bag. The princess needed to be clothed. His action might not be able to control himself if she wasn't.

"Of course! I'm not going back out there until diner. I'm pulling a Derek," she said pulling on his shirt with a smirk.

He had to admit, she looked pretty hot in it.

"Pulling a Derek?" he asked stripping down as well.

"Sleep all day. Eat, then sleep again." she said snuggling into the bed.

"Sounds like a plan. Don't take up the whole bed, would you Princess?" he asked, joining her. She giggled at the idea. She'd be spending the whole day in bed with Derek. _But I guess only one bed thing does sort of work out. Casey didn't even fight it…interesting.__ Well, it seems to me the lack of sleep has caught up with her. (She seems to be growing a bit delirious__.)_

_ Are you thinking what I'm thinking?  


* * *

_

**AN:** Ok, the drama shall start next chapter! Review?  
PS. Thank you Wepluvzyou for your idea =)


	4. Normality

**Rotten luck in the big apple**  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine  
**AN:** Because there cant always be rainbows&Butterflies

* * *

**Chapter 4:**  
Normality

_Where were we? Oh yeah, Casey And Derek. Nap time...Same bed?_

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and took a look around him. _Where the hell am I,_ he thought. He look at the beauty in the bed with him. _Did I...? _he asked himself. She turned towards him sighing peacefully. He wanted to reach out and touch her but he knew it was best to keep the physical contact at an all time low. Especially when he would be sharing a bed with her all week.

Which actually kind of sucked! That meant he couldn't bring any girls back to their room. Well, he could…but Casey would murder him if he tried anything like that.

He shook his head laughing at his own ridiculous ideas. What time was it? 6:45 read the analog clock on the night stand. They had slept through most of the day. He slowly got out of bed doing his best not to disturb sleeping beauty. He checked his phone and had a dozen missed calls. Well isn't he Mr. Popular! Most of the calls were from the parental though. They were worried that something happened since they didn't call home announcing their safe arrival.

He sent a quick "Got here safe," mass text when Casey's phone went off. He was tempted to answer but felt it was best not to intrude. Since when was he compassionate? Psh! He saw "Daddy" flash on the screen.

"Denise!" Derek answered cheerful.

"Derek? Is Casey ok?" he asked worried, jumping to conclusion right away.

"Yeah she's good. She's taking a nap…Its been one hell of a day," he started.

"What happened?" he asked more calmly now.

"Interesting plane ride. They lost Casey's bags. We got lost in the subway. Then it was a thunder storm. Then we got stuck in an elevator," he was tempted to go on about the one bed thing but decided it was best not to tell Casey's dad. He didn't want to die after all!

"Ill handle the bag situation. Let her sleep. We'll have a late diner when I get out of a meeting. And Derek,"

"Yes sir?

"You take care of my girl, alright?"

"I'll do my best sir," he answered watching her sleep.

"I'm serious Derek. I trust you. You may tease her but I know you watched over her in high school. And I know you can protect her now in college. That's why I asked you to come with her. She's very independent. But I know my daughter. Sometimes she need someone who can keep up with her. Thank you."

He was surprised by Mr. McDonald's word. "Thank you Sir," he replied.

He gave her one last look before heading to shower.

"Your bags are here," he told the stiring girl in bed.

"What? How?" she asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Your dads a very important guy?" he shrugged flipping threw channels. It was true. Derek didn't ask any question, He just knew that somehow Casey's bags got hand delivered to there room an hour or two after Derek had spoken to Denise.**  
**

She turned to him "Why are you being so nice?" She asked softly biting her lip.

He snickered "Listen Princess, Your dad brought bribed me I with an all expense paid trip to New York. You think I was going to turn that down? I mean sure, that entails spending time with you, but its nothing I can't handle." he hissed with pride and a hidden vengeful smirk.

Her smile dropped."So that's it huh?That's what it takes for you to be nice for a couple of hours, a bribe?"She huffed. "Here I thought you could actually be a compassionate person!"

"You thought wrong." he said eying her as if she were clueless.

"You know what?" she yelled. "Don't worry about me. Go enjoy New York." She hissed getting out of bed.

"Tell me why you really wanted to come to New York Case?" he asked, his tone suddenly softer.

Unable to hold her tongue back from him she turned towards him, staring him down. "Excuse me?"

"Its not about your dad. I mean sure you might miss him, but you don't need a week to catch up with your dad. What is it Case? Needed a get away? Needed to see…Jesse perhaps?" he asked with a obvious smirk.

"Go to hell Venutri," she whispered keeping the tears at bay until she turned around, closing the bathroom door, falling to the floor in tears.

He sighed throwing himself on the bed. An argument and tears too? Well at least they were getting back to normality huh?

* * *

**AN:** Derek was entirely too sweet the last few don't worry, back to normal it is ;)  
You guys still with me?


	5. A Night Out

**Rotten Luck in the Big Apple**  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own LWD**  
AN: **Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 5:**  
A night out

She finally emerged from the bathroom with a cloud of steam following behind her. I guess it matched her mood, after all she hated him. Why did he even agree to come on this trip if he was feeling so damn miserable about spending time with her?

She completely ignored him as she got dressed while he tried to keep his eyes on the TV screen. He was already dressed casually for dinner with Denise. When she was finally done and ready to go, she grab her purse and walked out. He sighed. So they weren't on talking now? Well that would make for an interesting dinner.

He followed close behind her, but she was quick. "Casey," he hissed trying not to lose her in the crowed outside the hotel.

"Taxi!" she yelled trying to catch a cab, failing miserably.

"God bless you sweet heart," came the voice of a creepy middle aged man stopping his car in front of Casey. She was shocked, her eyes widened. _What do I do?_

Derek rolled his eyes pulling her away from the curb and the creepy man whistling for a cab. Almost instantly a yellow cab pulled up to the pair to wiz them off to dinner.

"You didn't have to do that," she said staring straight ahead.

"Mhmm," he mumbled because he wasn't going to fight again.

"Are you two ok?" Denise asked a bit worried about the tension between the two. Tension between them wasn't new, even Denise knew that. But this wasn't a good tension. It was the 'go die' kind. And Casey and Derek left alone under those circumstances was a bit frightening.

"Just dandy," Derek said taking another sip of his wine. Casey shot him an icy glare. It was going to be a long night.

"Well, what are you two up to after dinner? Off to explore the city?" Denise asked trying to sound cheerful.

"Well!" Casey started sounding quiet excited actually, something that surprised Derek. "Derek was so helpful in reminding me that Jessie is in New York! I called him up. So I'm going out for drinks," she smirked as if she had won that battle. Because she secretly hopped that Derek's reasoning behind bringing Jessie up was pure jealousy. "What are you doing tonight Der?"

He nodded in agreement to the terms of 'game on'. "I'm gonna explore the city too. Don't stay out too lat Case, you might end up without a place to sleep tonight," he muttered.

Casey's jaw dropped."Do you want me to tell him about our room situation Der," she whispered to Derek privately.

He shrugged as if he didn't care. Hopping Casey didn't call his bluff. She may have, but she didn't say anything.

**DPOV**

"Wanna talk about it Sweetheart?" asked the cute bartender. She was cute, but nothing special. And even if she were, he wouldn't have tried anything. He was too stressed thinking about Casey and what she was doing with that Jerk. Sure he didn't really know Jessie, but he did get the Douche Bag vibe off him. Normally he's go out and find a girl just to spite Casey. But not tonight. Tonight he was drowning away his sorrows in whiskey.

He shook his head looking down at the melting ice in his cup. He looked up at the bartender who already knew what he wanted. She poured some more of that delicious Anti-Casey remedy into his glasse.

He smiled bringing the cup to his lips.

"Lady troubles," she declared.

"How'd you know?" he asked forgetting about his drink. Was it that obvious?

"Well, you're in your early 20's, obviously attractive. The type of guy who would have had my number by now," she smiled.

"So? " he asked not putting two and two together. In his defenses he had consumed a few drinks!

"Your commit: in love. I'll take a wild guess it's a women. But hey! If it's a guy, what a lucky guy he is," she joked.

He couldn't help but smile. She was funny. "Yeah." He nodded.

"So what the problem?" she asked. The bar was pretty empty. It was Thursday night after all. She had all the time in the world until her shift finished. Why not listen to a poor love struck soul?

"She drives me crazy," he muttered.

She laughed. "Yeah, I heard that's true about being in love."

"It's a love hate thing. More hate, I hope," he admitted.

"Stop lying babe. I see right through you. Why can't you just tell her?"

"Its complicated." He suggested.

She rolled her eyes. "It's always complicated."

"Well… she's my step sister." He admitted shooting down his glass of whiskey.

"Ahh, I guess it is complicated... Does she love you too?" she asked.

Derek shrugged. "I never dealt with love before. I wouldn't know."

The bartender chuckled a little. "Maybe you should tell her?" she suggested.

"Nah, she out with an old fling tonight. I shouldn't be waiting up for her…yet here I am."

She smiled softly. He was sweet cute and drunk. "I'm cutting you off for the night love. Why don't you go up to your room and get some sleep?" she asked.

He nodded. "Same time tomorrow?" he asked smirking back at her.

"I'll be here," she said with a sparkling smile.

_Damn Casey_, he thought_. I could have been all over that if you didn't ruin me_. He thought as he shuffled his way back to their room. It was empty when he arrived. _Figures._ But it was 1am… his ability to care and worry was fading fast and his hand eye coordination only got him as far as the bed. He smiled falling onto the soft bed as his vision started to fade to black

**CPOV**

Casey walked out into the hallway quietly. It was 3 am after all. She meet up with Jessie who looked even better then she can remember, They had a nice time and enjoyed a few drinks. He wanted her to come home with him but she took a rain check. In reality she just needed to know withier Derek brought home another girl or not. Curiosity killed the cat. She bit her lip and closed her eyes sliding the key into the lock. She opened the door slowly and noticed the quiet dark room. She finally bit the bullet and looked at the bed. He was alone. She smiled softly.

He had fallen asleep in his jeans she shook her head. "Der-ek," she muttered pushing the hair out of his eyes. She leaned forward and dropped a kiss on his forehead. "Thank you," she whispered. _For not being a girl back._ She completely stripped down and getting into bed with him.

That didn't mean however that they were on good terms. Far from it.

_Troubles in paradise? With those two? Always!_

* * *

**AN: **What do you think? I'm thinking about 2-3 more chapters by the way.


	6. Truth Be Told

**Rotten Luck in the Big Apple**  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own LWD**  
AN: **I know Ive been horrible when it comes to updating this story! No excuses! But...if your willing to hear my excuse...:School has been killing me! Plus i've tried to edit this a minnilon times and it keeps crashing!

* * *

**Chapter 6:**  
Truth be told

"What are you doing here kiddo?" Denis asked looking up from his computer.

She sighed throwing herself into the plush couch in his office. "Hey dad." she said unenthusiastically.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"I hate Derek…" she said sounding like a question.

He chuckled and replied, "I don't think you do pumpkin."

"Oh! I do! He's insufferable, insensitive skirt chasing clad!" she yelled letting her frustration out as her face turned bright red just by thinking of him.

"So he's not easy. You don't like easy," her dad shrugged taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well I don't like him!" she replied pacing the room.

"Relax Casey. So he gets under your skin. As if you don't do the same thing to him," he offered

_Her jaw dropped. Of course Denise would chose Derek's side. They got along so well, right?_

"How was sharing the bed?" her dad asked with a hidden smirk.

"YOU KNEW?"" she yelled. The whole office could probably hear her. Good thing he was the boss.

He chuckled lightly at his daughters reaction. "Of course I knew. I thought you guys would use it t to your advantage," he shrugged.

_Well, wasn't he a modern dad!_

"To our advantage?" she asked him quizzical.

_Of course we know what he meant but Casey seems to be oblivious when it comes to all things Derek. But i guess he was just as slow... Can denial really be that blinding?_

"Well, yeah. But I see it was no help...I spoke to Derek this morning," he admitted.

Suddenly Casey felt faint. What could Derek and he dad possibly have to talk about? "Why?" she asked, her voice a tad bit shaky.

"He told me that he didn't want to ruin your vacation. That Jessie could keep an eye out for you here anyway."

"He said that?"

Her dad nodded. "He's on a 3 o'clock flight home today."

"That little bitch!" she yelled. This time her dad was a bit taken back by Casey's response.

_What could of possibly pissed Casey off though? I thought she "couldn't stand him" right?_

"Excuse me?"

"He really couldn't handle being here with me? He really punked out?"

Her dad suddenly smiled realizing where this was going. "You wanted him to stay and fight with you?"

_Ahhh. And suddenly it all makes senses!_

"Of course I did!"

"Why?"

"Because were never apart!" Her dad started at her shock "I mean... he's my brother!" she tried to cover up her slip up.

_Yeah, your brother Casey? The only brothers you have are Edwin and Jamie. And distance between them wasn't a big deal!_

"Oh come on Case. I know he's not your brother, I know you're in love with him too." Casey was speechless. "Honey, don't be mad but...this whole trip was a set up. Your mom and George couldn't seem to make it happen under there roof. And even now with you guys away at college it still hasn't happened. Well I decided to try my luck." he said with a nervous smile scared that his daughter would blow up.

"Try your luck at what exactly?" she said cautiously.

"Getting you too together! I mean I bribed him to come, which was a lot easier then I thought. He didn't even let me pay for anything. I "lost" your luggage cause I heard you have a thing for wearing his clothes. Then I put you too in the same bed. And nothing! He cares about you a lot more then you think kiddo. He doesn't want to ruin your vacation after all."

"He didn't let you pay..." she trialed off.

"Not a dime from my wallet."

"I gotta go," she said gathering her things.

"Remember he leaves at 3!" Denise yelled on her way out.

* * *

"Case?" He asked as he through his bags into the back of the cab. She was running towards him and looked to be out of breath.

"Hi..." she smiled.

"What are you doing here?" he asked confused.

"My dad told me you were leaving." She admitted.

"Uh…yeah. Wait… are we having that 'Dont leave!' moment?" he smirked.

"No." she replied dryly." I don't think you deserve that." she muttered. He was a bit taken back. To say it was a blowto his ego was an understatement. " I hate you Derek. You lied to me. He didn't pay of any of this. You came here for me, and now your punking out? Why don't you grow a pair Venturi!"

He scoffed, utterly surprised by her outburst. "Wow really? I don't have to put up with your shit right now, Princess," He said sliding into the back seat of the cab. Because really what was he suppose to say. "Have fun with Jessie." He said making a grab for the door.

She bit her lip in anticipation. " Wait!" she yelled before he slammed the door.

"What?" he asked rolling his eyes. Did she have more to say?

She grabbed his face in the palms of her hands and slammed ( and I do mean slammed. It was painful! But the good kind of pain of course!) her lips over his. She let her lips linger before pulling and running away.

He shook his head as he watched her run back inside. Something told him not to run after her. But her words replayed in his head. "Fuck it," he mumbled to himself slamming the door to the cab. "JFK," he informed the driver before getting the hell out of that dreadful city.

* * *

**AN: **What do you think? I'm thinking about 2 more chapters by the way.


	7. Pancakes

**Rotten Luck in the Big Apple**  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own LWD**  
AN: **I hope this makes up for the slow updates!

* * *

**Chapter 7:**  
Pancakes

The days went by unbelievably slow. Her dad urged her to just go home. She wasn't even enjoying herself anymore, but she refused. She even thought about changing her return flight but she couldn't. Spring break was almost over and she had to go back to school. But at the end of the day she didn't want to go home. No she didn't want to face Derek.

_Someone seemed afraid of the big bad wolf in Canada, eh?_

Her father dropped her off at the airport hugging her tightly he whispered "You have to face him Casey. You can't ignore him forever."

She looked up at her father and smiled. "Actually I can. I've got a plan all worked out!" she said proudly.

"Casey," he warned.

"You're no fun!" she pouted walking into the airport to face her doom. It seemed like every step she took was physically harder. Her feet didn't want to touch the ground. No, she didn't want to go home. She didn't want to be near him. She didn't want to see him, hear him, feel him, or even smell him. She didn't want anything to do with the man they called Derek Venturi!

She cringed when her plane landed. She knew she only had an hour max before she had to face him. And that was almost enough to get her on another plane.

_What happened to Casey, the strong women who didn't run from anything? Seems like Derek Venturi happened. What would he think of this? The biggest ego boost know to mankind? Yes, I think so.  
_

She found her luggage and slowly made her way outside. She eyed the line for a taxi but it seemed too short. _Maybe I could take the scenic rout home..._she debated but she knew it wasn't a good idea. It was all just pointless. She knew the second she got home she'd have to deal with him. Might as well get it over with.

She made her way to the taxi line when she spotted the perfect shade of reddish brown hair. _I'm delusional_ she told herself. Anxiety, yeah that's it. But she couldn't help but take a second look. And there he was. Leaning against the Prince with his hands stuffed into his pockets and a too cool for school smirk painted across his candy lips.

Fuck. My. Life.

Her heart momentarily stopped beating; her breath suddenly non existence. But the rest of her senses seemed heightened with all that was Derek. She could have ran…but it would have looked ridiculous (and quite possibly suspicious.) So she stood frozen and stared at him as if he were the only thing she could see. His eyes brushed over her, as if he were waiting for someone else. _Jackass_, she thought after she started breathing at a regular pace again.

_Fight or flight Casey? You're the hunters prey now. A deer in headlights wont cut it._

"Get in." he said sliding into the driver seat. He sounded mad already and that was not a good sign.

She took a few seconds to register what he had said and knew it was best just to listen to him. Who knows, maybe they wouldn't even talk? She didn't have any problems with that.

_Round one: Fight!_

And so it started. She threw her bags into the trunk. Of course she struggled, but he didn't make a move to help her. She knew he wouldn't.

She slid into the passenger seat and buckled up, never taking her eyes off the road in front of her. He didn't make a sound as he pulled out into the highway.

The silence was horrible. It gave off a kind of eerie feeling that burned, that breathed danger. She was terrified that he could hear her heart slamming against her rib cage. Her nervous fingers fumbled around trying to get the radio on, anything that would take away from the silence. Soon the sounds of Justin Bieber filled the car making Derek snort. He quickly flicked it off and she made no move to turn it back on. She wasn't going to fight.

_So flight it was then. I don't think Derek would really give her that option though._

She saw him skip their exit but made no questions. He would take her where ever he wanted, no doubt about it. Her opinion didn't count. She was upset with herself. Why was she letting him get to her?

He turned into a cute little diner parked the car. He quickly turned off the engine and made his way towards the entrance, leaving her in the car alone. She thought about staying there, but she knew it was way too cold; without the heater on she'd freeze. She took in a deep breath and followed him inside.

They were soon seated in a cozy little booth next to the window. _Just perfect,_ Casey thought. Her original plan was to sit there staring out the window until he decided it was time to leave. However when the bubbly waitress came around to take their order Derek replied "French toast for me and a stack of pancakes for her. Two coffees." He recited with ease.

The urge to fight with him was bubbling under her skin. How dare he order for her? He knew that she absolutely hated that! However…she knew that was her usual order, if she was eating that was. And she wasn't! She wasn't going to take one bite of those pancakes. Not one bite I tell you!

But when the waitress returned with their orders Derek didn't make a move to dig in. Her eyes never strayed from the window but she did try to peek out the corner of her eyes to see what was taking him so long.

_Derek denying food? That didn't seem normal. Something was definitely up._

He was staring at her, pissed off beyond belief. She sighed looking down at her lap.

"Eat." He demanded.

She finally looked up into those golden brown eyes. She refused to say no. She simply pushed her plate of perfect pancakes away.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds taking a deep breath. "We're going to sit her all day then. It's not like I have anything else to do." He said leaning back into the cushions of the booth.

She knew him and yes he would dare pull something like that on her. Especially under these circumstances.

She really didn't want to, but her own stomach betrayed her, rumbling so loud he could hear it. Of course he smirked, waiting for her to simply give in. And so she did because honestly what other choice did she have?

"You are insufferable," he said when he finished eating the last of his food.

"Did it take you all week to come up with that?" she responded instantly. She regretted it a second too late. The damage was done, the fight had started and there was no way of knowing how it would end.

_Now this is what we've all be waiting for folks. Place your bets in now because this is bound to get ugly._

"You're ridiculous, you know that?" he asked.

"Oh please, fill me in!" she challenged him.

"How is it possible that you insult me, admit that you know how I feel, and then manipulate my feelings by kissing me? Then you don't even ask me to stay? How does that possibly make sense in that head of yours Princess?" he asked his voice full of irritation and anger.

_Correct me if I'm wrong but did he sound….hurt?_

She was a bit taken back by his outburst but she didn't let him see that. No, because she couldn't give him the upper hand. Now that this was definitely a full fledged fight, it wasn't one she was going to lose easily.

"You wanted me to ask you to stay? Since when do you even listen to me? You were the one running away because you were jealous of me spending time with Jessie. Goddamn it Derek! You had me in the same bed with you for pete sake! And you didn't do anything about it. How dare you turn this around on me when you had the chance, you had the opportunity, you just didn't take it." she spit back venom, hopping to hurt him just as much as he had been hurting her for a the last few day. The way he was able to break her down without even trying was utterly unnerving.

_Seems like someones skipping passed PG-13 and going straight to rated R! I must admit, I didn't think it would actually be Casey though._

He stared at her wide eyed. He leaned in close to her before saying, "Well what the hell did you expect me to do Princess? Just jump you in the middle of the night? And why are we even talking about it when you didn't even know how I felt before you until you talked to your dad? As far as in concerned you don't even have feelings." He finished.

"Are we really talking about feelings here Derek? The one F word you actually run from?"

"Yeah, Casey we are. Because I'm not sure if you've noticed but I've grown up. I'm not the teenage skirt chasing clad you meet when you were fifteen."

"Oh, now you're the twenty one year old skirt chasing clad?" she asked leaning forward as well. Her face was flushed and her blue electrifying.

"Shut the fuck up," he whispered before pressing his lips over hers. It was soft, way too soft for Casey taste. She needed more passion… more Derek. But it only did last about a second before he cut her short, leaning back into the plush seats.

She opened her eyes that now seemed to burn fire into his. "You think that if I didn't feel the same way I would have been so damn scared to come back home? So scared to face you? So scared that you'll pull a "oh yeah, I changed my mind" kind of stunt?" she asked him still leaning over the table as far as she could reach, hopping that he'd want to shut her up again. "Trust me asshole, I care just as much- hell, maybe even more then you." She finished crossing her arms over her chest.

_Somehow even her insults seemed like a compliment to him. True love? Yeah, I think so._

"You still don't get it do you Princess?" he asked shaking his head almost as if he was disappointed.

"I guess not..." she trailed off. "Why don't you try to explain it?" she asked her eyes lighting up hopeful.

He laughed softly. "I couldn't stay in New York knowing I'd be blacking out every night. Just so I wouldn't have to think about you and Jessie. I couldn't keep doing that Case." He admitted. It was now him who was avoiding eye contact by staring out the window.

"Trust me, you had nothing to worry about. There was nothing there," she muttered.

"Yeah?" He asked. He hopped that was true because he really couldn't stand Jessie at all.

"Yeah." She replied biting her lip. "Can we get out of here now?" Because honestly she didn't want to sit in a diner staring at him. She rather be in the comfort of their home, where there was privacy. Where she could maybe, just maybe, show him that he wasn't the only one who had feelings there. And maybe she could also make up for the whole Jessie thing? Yeah, that sounded a lot better.

He nodded and called for the check quickly paying and getting out of there. She grabbed his hand as they walked back to the car. New York had been (sort of) nice, but home was always better. Even though "home" was nothing unless Casey was there. But now she was, he could really welcome her home.

* * *

**AN:** Ok…I know I take FOREVER to update this story, and I know I say I'm sorry all the time, but I hope you take this chapter as my ultimate apology! And I hope, hope, hope, you guys really enjoyed it because I spent a lot of time on it and I think it came out pretty damn good! I hope it wasn't too long… One more chapter left I believe. Reviews?

Ps. To my loyal readers: Have you noticed my obsession with pancakes? They are every where in my stories!


	8. Honey Moon?

**Rotten Luck in the Big Apple**  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own LWD**  
AN: **I hope this actually gets sent out to you guys!

* * *

**Chapter 8:**  
Honey Moon?

"How in the world did you get all of that information? I never, NEVER gave you that much detail about our story!" Casey asked her daughter, shocked. They're some things you don't want your kids to know, this would be one of them. Some of the details of that trip she wished Jade should have never found out about, but apparently she did.

Jade rolled her eyes at her mother. "You do realize who my father is right? His scamming ways did get passed on to me, mom. Plus this wasn't a half assed presentation!" she yelled her mother eyeing her down for her language use. "What I'm saying is I interviewed people. I spent days getting all this together. It wasn't easy! I didn't just dig up some dirt. I had to try to reach everyone in our family and that is no easy task. Then I had to find Sam and Emily, and your old college friends to see what you told them. This was a month's work of research here!" she smiled. She was proud of her work after all.

She had made a power point presentation to go along with her speech. She even gave them a handout with her most important points. Yeah, she was well prepared. She was definitely Caseys daughter.

"Ok Princess, I know you. You went through all the hassle to find out every detail about what happened in New York. But why would you spend a whole month making a presentation? What do you want?" Derek questioned his daughter, because unlike Casey he knew it was more than just story telling for sentimental value. He knew his daughter was up to something.

Jade bit her lip in hopes to suppress that Venturi smirk of hers. "Spill," Casey nudged on crossing her arms over her chest. She had to admit though…she was impressed.

"Well, You guys essentially got together because of your trip to New York. It if wasn't for that, I might not even be here!" she argued.

"Mhmmm" her parents said in union.

"And… I was hoping you guys would let me go to New York during spring break for our senior trip," she muttered under her breath so fast you could barley understand.

But Derek caught on. He smiled like any other proud father would. "You went through weeks of preparation to get that story, just to go to New York? God you really are your mothers daughter." He said placing a kiss on his daughter forehead. "Of course you can go baby girl." He said before walking away to get himself a well deserved beer.

Jade beamed of happiness. She could really go!

"WAIT!" Casey said making him stop his tracks. "Do you really want you baby girl to be in New York all by herself? You know how scary that damn city is! With all its creepy people and subways of doom!" Casey argued.

Jade's smile faded. Of course her mother had to be the sensible one.

"I wouldn't be going by myself!" She quickly defended. " Most of my senior class is going!" she added. "Come on guys please?" She begged nearly in tears. "I wanna go to that hotel where you guys stayed, and that restaurant where you guys ate the first night. I wanna stand in the place where you guys had your first kiss. I wanna fall in love with some guy I fall onto in the subway. O-"

"We get it Jade." Her mother said cutting her off. Not to be rude but she had already won her father over, if she went on about falling in love in the big city he would quickly change his mind. Plus Jade had already pluked away at the sentimental cord. Casey was done playing the bad she still had an act to put on. "Well think about it, ok honey?Im still a little worried, but me and Der will talk about it and see what we come up with."

Jade smiled softly. She hadnt gotten her way just she had fate. "Thank mom," she said before going back to her room.

"You know im going to fight you on this Casey. She did a really good job on this! She deserves to go. Come on Princess, its her senior trip!" he tried.

Casey looked up at him and smiled. Her husband was a sucker when it came to their daughter. "Yeah? Well you make me play bad cop way too often. We'll tell her tomorrow night." She admitted.

"Wait…So she can go?" he beamed just as excited as Jade previously was.

"Of course she can go." Casey replied headed towards the kitchen. "Hey Der, think were due for a second honey moon yet?" She asked with a devilish smile.

"What are you thinking?" he asked following after her. He knew this was going somewhere bad.

"Well…" she said wrapping her around his neck. "I hear New York's wonderful this time of year."

He smirked knowing exactly where this was going. "Mhmm. Well, for future reference: If she finds out, I'm telling her you seduced me!" he quickly added before crumbling to her lips.

He would always be the good cop, she would always be the bad one. Yeah, Casey Venturi played dirty.

* * *

**AN:** Is FanFiction down? I was pushing off updating the last chapter because it seems that you guys didn't get the Email that I update. I know I didn't, which I usually do. I also haven't gotten any emails for FanFiction in a long time. Maybe its my email? I don't know! I'm thinking of making a twitter just for my FanFiction updates and such...Not sure though.

Anyway thats all folk! Big thanks to Whitney (Wepluvzyou) who helped me come up with the ending in a way. The italics narration was Jade, Casey and Derek spunky teenage daughter. I hope that clears up anything and if not, well I fail at life =(

I hope you guys enjoyed the story! One last review?

PS. I update my bio to explain the pancake thing in case your interested! =D


End file.
